One of the current noise-reducing methods is to install a damper on the wheel which absorbs the vibration energy from the wheel so as to increase the vibration damping, reduce noise radiation, and decrease the oscillation amplitude of the wheel. As such, the goal of reducing running noise can be achieved.
The noise-reducing damper is made of metal and comprised of a noise-reducing damping ring and a connector. The damper is installed in a ring-shaped groove. To install this damping ring, an open section of the ring and a connector which connects the open section is required. Patent (CN200920179686.2) published a wheel noise-reducing damper which has one damping ring and a connector that connects the two ends of the open section of the ring through two holes at each end. A closed ring-shaped noise-reducing damper is then made. But the connection between the ring and the connector requires heave-duty adhesive and the connected area is limited, which affect the stability of the connection, the effect of noise reduction and the safety. For the long-term use, the effect of noise reduction will gradually diminish and new noise may also arise as wear occurs between the damping ring and the groove.